


everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt

by awwclint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Sugawara Koushi, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Bondage, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Non-Binary Azumane Asahi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Teasing, a single use of the word slut, dont drink and dom, not during the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: “You’re a sap too, Asahi,” Koushi adds, leaning in to press a brief kiss to their flushed lips. “Gods, you two are gonna be the death of me. You’re getting all mushy and soft in the middle of a scene.”“You started it,” Daichi insists with a chuckle.“Hey, I’m allowed to!” Koushi protests, unable to hold in a quiet giggle. “I’m in charge here, so I make the rules.”“Of course, you’re in charge,” Daichi says. “Please, continue.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/gifts).



> happy valentine's day, gray! i was your gifter! i rly hope u like this~
> 
> dont mind me shoving all of my rarepairs and gender headcanons onto background characters, no one who plays volleyball is cishet i dont make the rules
> 
> [title from strange love - halsey]

“Sugacchi!!” Terushima exclaims, practically tackling them in his enthusiasm to hug them. “You made it!”

Koushi laughs. “Wouldn’t miss it. Nice to see you, Terushima, it feels like it’s been forever.”

“Way too long!” Terushima agrees. “Come on, I’m hanging with a bunch of people we used to play volleyball with!”

Koushi follows Terushima through the maze of people packed into the house, dodging stray elbows and plastic cups. Terushima leads them to a smaller room, empty save a few familiar faces lounging in a circle.

“Refreshing-chan!” Oikawa greets with a hiccup. “I didn’t expect to see you!”

“Where’s your better halves?” Bokuto asks. “Wait, that’s wrong. Better, uhh, two thirds?”

“They’ve both got clients tonight, so they won’t make it.” Koushi settles onto a free spot on the floor between Kenma and Tendou.

“Right, right, you three do fortune telling and stuff, right?” Terushima asks.

“Yeah,” Koushi confirms, internally cringing at the phrase — whilst technically accurate, it’s not their favourite descriptor. “Tarot readings, mostly. Some amulets and charms.”

“I thought Dai-chan was working on a business degree,” Oikawa says, wrinkling her nose in confusion. 

“He is!” Koushi confirms. “We want to open up a proper shop at some point, and his parents offered to help pay for his degree, so he’s studying business.”

“That’s so cool!!!” Bokuto grins. “You’ve got, like, an actual plan!”

“Most people do,” Kenma mumbles.

“Kenma!!” Bokuto complains, pouting at them. “It’s not my fault I don’t know what I wanna do!”

“Fair,” Tendou agrees, stretching idly. “I dunno what I’m doing either, so you’re good.”

“That was fuckin’ annoying,” Kyoutani grumbles from the doorway. He reluctantly joins the circle, a few bottles in his hands. “Got the drinks.”

“Kyouken-chan, my hero!!” Oikawa exclaims, reaching for one of the bottles. “Gimme!”

“No,” he says bluntly, giving them to Terushima. “We’re playing some stupid game, right?”

“Yes!” Terushima agrees enthusiastically. “Never Have I Ever! It’s been ages since we’ve seen each other, so clearly we gotta get drunk and expose our sex lives!”

“Clearly,” Kenma deadpans.

“Alright, pick your poison, everyone! Our choices are…” Terushima blinks at the bottles. “Vodka, vodka, or vodka! Oh, and apple juice for Kenmacchi!” He gently tosses the juice to Kenma, who nods their appreciation.

“A hard choice,” Tendou muses, “but I’ll have to go with vodka.”

Terushima produces a stack of cups from somewhere, filling them up and passing them around until everyone has a solid amount of vodka.

“Alright, we’re good to go! Who wants to start?” Terushima asks.

“Kenma-chan does!” Oikawa volunteers.

“I didn’t—” Kenma sighs, pinching the bridge of their nose. “Fine. Never have I ever had sex.”

“Fair enough,” Terushima shrugs, and they all drink. “Kyoucchi, your turn!”

“Ugh,” Kyoutani complains. “Whatever. Never have I ever gotten disgusting and sappy in bed.”

“Kyouken-chan!” Oikawa protests. “Emotions aren’t disgusting!”

“Did I ask?” Kyoutani huffs. “I don’t care, just fuckin’ drink.”

Kyoutani and Kenma are the only ones who abstain from that one. Koushi knows that they’re going to get very drunk very quickly doing this, but to be honest, they were kind of expecting that. Fondly thinking back to the night before, they sigh and take their shot.

  


* * *

  


Koushi swings a leg over Asahi, settling on their lap and effectively pinning them in place. They tilt Asahi’s chin up with a gentle finger, a fond smile growing on their face.

“You’re amazing, Asahi,” Koushi says. “I don’t say that enough.”

A subtle pink blush spreads across Asahi’s cheeks. It’s been years since they first met, and Asahi still can’t take a compliment without getting flustered.

“They’re right,” Daichi agrees, pressing a chaste kiss to Asahi’s neck from his position behind them. “I’m the luckiest man in the world, with two amazing, perfect partners.”

“You’re such a sap, Dai,” Koushi teases, but internally agrees. The three of them, they have something really special, and Koushi thanks the stars every day for it.

“You love me for it,” Daichi says, and Koushi laughs.

“Of course we do,” Asahi agrees softly.

“You’re a sap too, Asahi,” Koushi adds, leaning in to press a brief kiss to their flushed lips. “Gods, you two are gonna be the death of me. You’re getting all mushy and soft in the middle of a scene.”

“You started it,” Daichi insists with a chuckle.

“Hey, I’m allowed to!” Koushi protests, unable to hold in a quiet giggle. “I’m in charge here, so I make the rules.”

“Of course, you’re in charge,” Daichi says. “Please, continue.”

“Ooh, you’re being a brat tonight.” Koushi shakes their head fondly, gently flicking his forehead over Asahi’s shoulder. “Are you trying to ask for something, Dai?”

“You tell me,” Daichi shrugs. “You’re in charge, right?”

  


* * *

  


“Alright, who’s next?” Terushima asks.

“Me!” Tendou declares.

“Hey hey hey, isn’t this supposed to go around the circle?” Bokuto protests.

“Eh,” Terushima shrugs, “it doesn’t really matter, I guess. Go ahead, Tencchi.”

“Never have I ever heard Suga’s Dom voice!”

“Wh—” Koushi splutters. 

“You heard me,” Tendou says with a wink.

“Fair enough,” Terushima accepts, downing his shot. So does Bokuto. And Oikawa. And Kyoutani.

“I don’t— do I drink?” Koushi asks weakly. “It’s my voice, so I’ve heard it, I guess?”

“Just accept your fate, Sugacchi,” Terushima says solemnly.

Sighing, Koushi drinks.

  


* * *

  


“Strip and get off the bed, Daichi,” Koushi snaps, tone shifting suddenly. “I want you on your knees.”

Daichi stands up quickly, almost tripping over himself in his haste to obey. Koushi watches just long enough to make sure he’s listening before turning back to Asahi.

“Where were we?” Koushi asks playfully, as if they could forget.

“Um,” Asahi says eloquently, tearing their eyes away from Daichi, “you were kissing me?”

“Is that a question?” Koushi teases.

“Um,” Asahi says again.

“I’m just playing, sweetheart,” Koushi laughs, kissing Asahi fondly. Asahi kisses back gently, submissively, always one to let Koushi take the lead and set the pace. The sound of clothes hitting the floor is the only indication that Daichi’s still there, but Koushi ignores him, focused on Asahi.

Koushi nips playfully at Asahi’s bottom lip, pulling away just enough to murmur, “Take your shirt off.”

Koushi slowly licks their lips as Asahi obeys almost automatically, pulling their shirt off in a single motion to expose their chest. The sweet taste of Asahi’s lips lingers on Koushi’s, and it’s intoxicating. As soon as Asahi’s shirt is out of the way, Koushi’s kissing them again, threading a hand through their messy hair. Their other hand slips between them to splay across Asahi’s chest, featherlight fingers ghosting across hot flesh. They teasingly skim across Asahi’s sensitive nipples, and Asahi whines softly into their mouth. Asahi’s hips involuntarily buck, but Koushi has them firmly pinned beneath their own, not giving an inch.

“Patience, sweetheart.” The ghost of a smirk plays at Koushi’s lips as they pull away. “We’re leaving poor Daichi out.”

  


* * *

  


“Alright, my turn!” Bokuto decides, tapping his lip as he thinks. “Ooh, never have I ever had a threesome!”

“I swear I’m being targeted,” Koushi complains quietly. “I’m dating two people.”

“I mean, mood,” Tendou laughs. “Drink up, Suga. You’re fun when you’re drunk.”

“I _swear_ , this whole game is a ploy to get me drunk,” Koushi says, shaking their head as they drink. Bokuto and Kenma are the only ones who don’t.

“I’ll go next,” Terushima volunteers, wordlessly passing one of the bottles to Koushi. At this point, they’ll probably be needing a refill more often than the others. “Never have I ever tied up my partner.”

“ _Targeted_ ,” Koushi repeats. “I’m being targeted. This is just mean.”

  


* * *

  


“Aww, look at you,” Koushi says, a hint of playful teasing in their voice. “You’re all desperate and needy, aren’t you?”

Daichi’s face is bright red as Koushi looks him up and down. His cock hangs heavy between his thighs, flushed and hard without any stimulation.

“Koushi,” Daichi whines.

Koushi laughs softly at Daichi’s desperation, careful to avoid his cock as they shove his thighs further apart with their foot.

“Don’t move,” they murmur, grabbing his jaw and forcing his head back. “I like the way you look right now. Asahi?”

“Yes?” Asahi asks breathlessly from behind them.

“Set the lube out on the bed and grab the cuffs for me, would you?” They tilt Daichi’s face from side to side, contemplating. “Daichi was teasing before, so it’s only fair to return the favour.”

The bed creaks quietly as Asahi gets up, doing what Koushi asked without question. Daichi lets out a soft whine, and Koushi can’t stop themself from smirking.

“Did you want something?” Koushi asks, innocently looking down at him.

Daichi swallows, undoubtedly sensing the trap in Koushi’s words. “I— whatever you want, Koushi.”

“Exactly.” 

Asahi reappears, looking almost as affected as Daichi already. Biting their lip, they offer the leather cuffs to Koushi.

“Thank you, Asahi,” Koushi says with a smile, pecking Asahi’s cheek as they take the cuffs. “You’re always so good for me. Daichi, give me your wrists.”

Daichi obediently holds his arms out, and Koushi makes quick work of tightly buckling the cuffs.

“Is that too tight?” they ask gently. Daichi shakes his head, and Koushi sharpens their tone. “Use your words, Dai.”

“No, they’re fine,” Daichi says quickly.

“Good. Hands behind your back, then.” Koushi kisses him briefly, teasingly, as he complies, leaning over to clip the cuffs together behind his back. Daichi instinctively flexes against the cuffs, but they don’t budge. “Perfect. Just the way I want you. _Now_ are you going to behave for me?”

“Yes, Koushi.”

  


* * *

  


“Alright, let’s give Refreshing-chan a break,” Oikawa giggles, absently wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Never have I ever fucked Kyouken-chan.”

“Thank you,” Koushi says weakly, starting to really feel the alcohol now.

Terushima drinks, of course, but Oikawa chokes on air when Bokuto drinks as well.

“Owl-chan?!” Oikawa splutters, taken by surprise. 

Bokuto just grins, offering no explanation, and Kyoutani looks like he would rather be anywhere else right now.

“Fuck you, Oikawa,” Kyoutani mutters, refusing to look at her. “Never have I ever had my dick sucked by someone who was tied up.”

“You little—” Oikawa seethes as she drinks. “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!”

“I’m drunk and you’re an asshole,” Kyoutani snorts.

Koushi sighs as they drink as well, and Tendou raises an eyebrow.

“Kinky, Suga,” he says with a wink.

“You literally brought up my Dom voice, Tendou, let me live.”

  


* * *

  


“Asahi, strip the rest of the way and get on the bed. Hands and knees, with your legs spread,” Koushi orders. “Daichi, turn around. I want to watch them while you suck me off.”

It’s clearly awkward without the use of his hands, but Daichi clumsily shuffles around as Asahi almost trips over themself in their haste to undress. Koushi finally — _finally_ — works their own pants open as Asahi kneels on the bed, legs spread almost uncomfortably wide.

“Grab the lube. Play with your hole, but don’t push in yet,” Koushi instructs, threading his fingers through Daichi’s hair and gently pulling him closer. “Neither of you are allowed to come, not until I say.”

Asahi has always followed instructions perfectly, and tonight is no exception. They quickly lube their fingers, reaching around awkwardly to circle their hole and exhaling sharply at the sensation. Their dick is hard and flushed, visibly leaking, but they obediently avoid it.

“Good,” Koushi praises. “You’re being so good for me, Asahi. Slowly push in with one finger. Daichi, I want your mouth on me.”

In the same moment, Daichi takes Koushi into his mouth and Asahi slides a finger into themself, agonizingly slow. The combined sight and sensation are so obscenely arousing that Koushi can’t hold in a breathy moan.

“Gods,” Koushi sighs, gently guiding Daichi further onto their cock. “Your mouth is incredible, Daichi. Add a second, sweetheart. Fuck yourself on your fingers.”

Asahi gasps sharply at the increased stimulation, and Koushi grins fondly. Asahi has never been the most vocal in bed, but Koushi knows them. They know what gets to them, what makes them desperate. They know that the careful balance of pleasure and praise, along with Asahi’s slight exhibition kink, must be driving them crazy. 

Koushi can feel some of their self-control slipping away as they watch Asahi fuck into themself, and they tug on Daichi’s hair.

“All the way, Daichi,” they encourage. “I know you can take it.”

Daichi gags slightly as Koushi slides into his throat, but he recovers quickly, moving his head back and forth and deepthroating Koushi with practiced perfection. They’ve done this enough times, and Koushi knows exactly how much he can take. 

“Koushi,” Asahi chokes out, and Koushi notices that their thighs are starting to tremble. “Please.”

“Keep going, sweetheart,” Koushi urges, rolling their hips slightly as their orgasm builds. Daichi always gives amazing head. His mouth is the best they’ve ever had, and they were already aroused from their own teasing. “Just a little longer. I’m close, and I want to come just like this.”

Asahi whines softly, but doesn’t argue. Daichi takes Koushi all the way, stopping with his nose pressed to Koushi’s stomach. He swallows around Koushi’s cock, and they moan sharply. Daichi knows better than to tease at this point, knows exactly how to make Koushi feel good. 

Koushi has always had excellent control. They can hold off an orgasm for a long time, but this time, there’s no reason to. They let themself slip over the edge. They see stars at the white-hot wave of pleasure coursing through their body, and their head falls back as they come hard, gasping Daichi’s name.

“Oh, you were so good for me,” Koushi manages to say, struggling to keep their feet as they go boneless with the aftershocks of an incredible orgasm, and Daichi pulls back, gasping for air. “Both of you, you’re so perfect. Asahi, you can stop now. Can you stay in that position for a while longer?”

“I think so,” Asahi says, voice wavering uncertainly, “if it isn’t too long.”

Koushi chuckles. “I have a feeling that it won’t be.”

  


* * *

  


“Do I get a turn, or is this really just about getting me drunk?” Koushi asks, pouring themself another shot. They’ve completely lost track of how many they’ve had, but the room starts spinning whenever they move too fast, so it’s probably a lot.

“Oh, right, you totally do,” Terushima realizes with a lazy grin. “Go ahead, Sugacchi.”

“If you can think of something you haven’t done,” Tendou leers.

“Oh, fuck off,” Koushi laughs, pushing at his shoulder playfully. “Never have I ever been tied up during sex.”

Tendou, Oikawa, and Terushima drink, and once again, Kyoutani looks like he would rather be anywhere else. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Kyouken-chan!” Oikawa teases. “We’re all exposing our sex lives, you’re just unlucky because your boyfriend is exposing you too!”

“I hate you,” Kyoutani deadpans. “Never have I ever watched people fuck.”

“I hate _you_!” Oikawa protests, pouting as she drinks. “Exposing things I told you in _secret_ , Kyouken-chan.”

Everyone turns to look at Kenma as they sigh and drink their juice.

“Kenma-chan! Scandalous!!!” Oikawa exclaims. “Aren’t you ace?”

“Yeah,” Kenma says nonchalantly, “but sometimes Kuro gets too horny and impatient to go to another room. I don’t really care what he does, so I’ve watched before. It’s whatever.”

Bokuto nods wisely. “This is accurate. I can confirm.”

Tendou looks at Koushi expectantly, and they sigh before drinking.

“How do you _know_?” they ask, exasperated.

“I _always_ know,” Tendou says with another wink.

  


* * *

  


“Be honest with me, Daichi,” Koushi says, tone almost conversational as they seamlessly unclip his cuffs, separating them but not yet taking them off, “can you stop yourself from coming, or do you need a ring?”

Daichi hesitates as he unsteadily gets to his feet, looking uncertainly at Koushi.

“There’s no wrong answer,” Koushi promises. “I just can’t have you coming too early.”

“I can hold it off,” Daichi says, although he doesn’t sound confident. “I don’t need a ring.”

“Are you sure?” Koushi asks innocently. “Because you won’t like what’s going to happen if you come without permission.”

“I’m sure,” Daichi insists, more confident but still not completely certain. “I can be good for you.”

Koushi smiles and kisses him. “I know you can. Up on the bed now. Lube yourself up.”

Koushi crosses the room and hops up on the bed as well, settling by Asahi’s head and gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind their ear.

“You doing alright, sweetheart?” Koushi murmurs.

“Yeah,” Asahi manages. “I’m good. I want— Koushi, please?”

“Don’t worry, we’re getting there,” Koushi assures with a soft chuckle. “Daichi, Asahi’s been so good for me. Make them feel good, and don’t you dare come.”

“I won’t,” Daichi promises, positioning himself behind Asahi. “Asahi, are you ready?”

“They’re good,” Koushi says firmly, watching Asahi’s expression for any signs of discomfort. “Start off slow. I’ll tell you when to speed up.”

Daichi nods, pressing the head of his cock to Asahi’s hole. Asahi moans sharply, dropping down to their elbows and letting their head fall forward. 

“No,” Koushi says sharply. “Stay up on your hands, sweetheart. I want to see your face.”

“Koushi,” Asahi protests weakly, moaning again as Daichi slowly thrusts into them.

“Stay up,” Koushi repeats, and Asahi obediently forces themself back up as Daichi slowly rolls his hips against their ass.

Daichi groans softly. “Can I—”

“Be _patient_. I told you,” Koushi interrupts, not looking away from Asahi’s face, “that I’ll tell you when. Touch their cock, just a little. Tease them for me.”

Asahi whines at the stimulation, struggling to keep themself up. They’re _desperate_ , letting out soft moans and needy gasps, far more vocal than usual. 

“Relax, sweetheart,” Koushi prompts, feeling their cock start to stir again, surprisingly soon after coming as hard as they did. “You can take it. You’re being so good, so amazing for me.”

“Koushi,” Asahi gasps pleadingly. “ _Please_.”

“Alright. Try to stay up, sweetheart,” Koushi murmurs soothingly. “Fuck them, Daichi. Hard and fast.”

  


* * *

  


“Who’s turn is it now?” Koushi asks, their words slurring together slightly. 

“Fuck if I know,” Terushima laughs. “Kenmacchi?”

Koushi thanks the stars for that. Kenma’s always been nice to them. Kenma isn’t the sort to target them, so they might be safe for this round—

“Never have I ever fucked Suga.”

Koushi chokes. “Ooh, you traitor, I thought you were _safe_. Do I drink? Does fucking myself count?”

“You bet it does,” Oikawa snickers. 

“I hate this,” Koushi grumbles as they take their shot. “I hate everything about this.”

  


* * *

  


Asahi’s eyes roll back as Daichi speeds up his thrusts, following Koushi’s instructions to the letter. The obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin echo off the walls, filling the room, and Asahi lets out a strangled moan.

“Gods,” Daichi groans, his head falling back. “Asahi, you’re so tight around me, so perfect. You feel so good.”

“You’re beautiful,” Koushi agrees, fumbling around for the lube. “You’re intoxicating, sweetheart. I could watch you all night.”

Asahi’s face burns red at the praise, arms quivering from the strain, from the sensation. Koushi can’t bring themself to sit back and watch, can’t hold themself back. They clumsily pour lube over their fingers, kneeling up and immediately pushing two fingers into themself. They immediately find their prostate and it sends intense waves of overstimulation coursing through their body, their hole sensitive to the ideal point for them, sitting _just_ on the edge of intolerable. They let out a ragged moan, purposefully thrusting hard against their prostate.

“Fuck,” they curse roughly, fucking themself in time with Daichi’s thrusts. “Just like that, Daichi. You’re incredible, keep going, make them come. Make them feel as good as you made me feel.”

Asahi makes a broken sound, somewhere between a gasp and a sob, and Koushi reaches blindly for them, lacing their fingers together.

“Kou,” Asahi chokes out. “Close—!”

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Koushi gasps. “Come for me.”

Asahi’s spine arches and they go rigid, eyes rolling back as they come hard, spilling thick ropes of white onto the sheets with a garbled cry of their names. Daichi stops moving instinctively, pulling out before looking to Koushi, unsure whether he was meant to or not.

“Yes, Daichi,” Koushi chuckles fondly, pulling his own fingers out and wiping them carelessly on the now-dirty sheet, “you can stop. We’ve teased poor Asahi enough.”

Asahi makes a vague affirmative sound, collapsing boneless onto the mattress. 

“You doing alright, sweetheart?” Koushi asks. Asahi gives a weak thumbs-up, and Koushi laughs. “I think we broke them.”

Daichi chuckles his agreement, voice strained. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Koushi says, feigning surprise. “You still want to come, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Daichi agrees, voice thick with desperate arousal. “Can I—”

“No,” Koushi cuts him off. “I’m not done with you. I would make you wait even longer for asking, but I can’t wait much longer. Asahi, roll over a bit. You’re right in the middle of the bed, you lump.”

  


* * *

  


“My turn,” Koushi declares. “Give me at least one safe round. Never have I ever topped.”

Bokuto, Kyoutani, Terushima, and Oikawa all drink.

“Aren’t you a Dom?” Tendou asks innocently, as if he hasn’t brought up Koushi’s Dom voice multiple times already.

“Doesn’t mean I top,” Koushi snipes back.

“Fair enough,” Tendou shrugs. “Oikawa? Your go?”

“Sure!” she agrees, looking at Koushi with eyes glinting mischievously. “Never have I ever bottomed.”

“You are the worst!” Koushi exclaims. “Is this necessary?”

“Oh, absolutely,” she giggles. “Drink up, Refreshing-chan.”

  


* * *

  


“On your back, hands above your head,” Koushi says sharply, sensitive cock throbbing for release. “I’m cuffing you to the headboard.”

Daichi scrambles to comply, quickly moving up the bed and lying back. Koushi hastily clips the cuffs to the subtle metal ring they’d screwed into the wood for this specific purpose.

“Don’t come,” Koushi reminds, gracefully straddling Daichi. “You didn’t want the ring, so I won’t be happy if you do.”

“I’m good, I won’t,” Daichi swears. “Wanna make you feel good, Kou.”

“You’re so needy,” Koushi huffs playfully, firmly gripping Daichi’s swollen cock and lining it up with their hole. “You want to come in me, hm? You’re desperate for it.”

“Yes,” Daichi says, breathless. “Koushi, please. Want you to ride me.”

“Slut,” Koushi says sweetly. In a single motion, they sink down on Daichi’s cock, bottoming out with a moan. Daichi throws his head back, hips bucking up involuntarily.

“Don’t,” Koushi snaps. “Stay still and let me ride you.”

“Sorry,” Daichi gasps roughly. “Didn’t mean to. Feels too good.”

“You’re lucky I’m— _shit_ ,” Koushi moans, “too impatient to tease.”

Not waiting for a response, they push themself up, slamming back down onto him. They bounce roughly on his cock, setting a punishingly fast pace. They hadn’t bothered to prep themself properly, and the burn of the stretch is _perfect_. They’re close already, friction and overstimulation and pure arousal building incredibly quickly.

“Daichi,” they moan, splaying their hands across his chest to steady themself. “Gods, your cock!”

Daichi’s only response is a desperate groan, a strained moan, a hundred choked sounds spilling from his needy lips. He can’t hold them back, not at this point, not when he’s this desperate. 

Daichi has the most stamina of the three of them, but Koushi’s indisputably the best at holding back orgasms. They could keep this up for an hour, maybe more, reveling in the sensations.

“Are you close?” they demand.

Daichi moans a confirmation, biting his lip as he tries to hold it back.

“I could hold out,” Koushi suggests with a breathy laugh. “I could wait until you can’t, until you can’t stop yourself from coming without permission.”

“ _Koushi_ ,” Daichi forces, gritting his teeth, and Koushi laughs again.

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Not tonight, at least,” Koushi promises, moaning again. “I’m close. I want you to come with me, got it?”

“Please, yes, I need it,” Daichi begs, jerking against the cuffs. “Kou, Koushi, please!”

“Yes, alright,” Koushi agrees. “You can come. Gods, Daichi, come with me.”

  


* * *

  


“We gotta,” Terushima slurs, gesturing vaguely to emphasize his point, “wrap this up soon. I dunno how many fingers I have anymore.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Koushi announces, clumsily pouring themself another drink. “Your brain… something. Broken?”

“None of you can hold your alcohol,” Kyoutani huffs, seemingly unaffected. He’s had just as much as any of them, but he looks totally lucid. Koushi’s jealous.

“You spend too much time with Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines. “Someone go. Ten-chan.”

“Yeah,” Tendou agrees, blinking slowly. “I’ll go. Never ever have I gone to bed without cleaning up first.”

“Fuck you, Oikawa isn’t the worst anymore,” Koushi moans. “How do you _do_ that?”

Tendou wiggles his eyebrows. “I always know, Suga. I always know.”

Cursing him under their breath, Koushi drinks.

  


* * *

  


“Mm,” Koushi hums softly, breathless and boneless. “You were both so perfect.”

“No, you were,” Asahi insists sleepily, blindly grabbing Koushi’s arm and clinging to them.

“Hey,” Koushi protests with a soft laugh, trying to sit up. “Not yet, sweetheart, we need to clean up.”

“Cuddles,” Asahi insists, refusing to let them go.

“We’re all gross,” Koushi giggles. “Daichi, help me out here.”

“I’m not moving,” Daichi refuses, halfheartedly shoving the discarded lube and unbuckled cuffs onto the floor. “You fucked the bones right out of me.”

“Not moving,” Asahi agrees, shifting until they’re lying half on top of Koushi, making movement impossible. “Tomorrow.”

Koushi sighs heavily. “Fine. Fine, just this once. But I’m not doing the laundry, one of you will have to figure out how to get dry cum out of the sheets.”

“Worry about that tomorrow,” Daichi dismisses, curling into Koushi’s other side. “For now, sleep.”

“You two are impossible,” Koushi complains, but there’s no bite to their words. “Sleep sounds nice, though.”

“Sleep,” Asahi agrees. “Love you both.”

“Love you,” Daichi slurs, already half-asleep.

Koushi chuckles fondly. “Yeah, yeah. I love you. Sleep well.”

  


* * *

  


“Ah, found them!”

Koushi lifts their head at the familiar sound, and a lopsided grin spreads across their face at the sight of their partners in the doorway.

“You found me!” Koushi agrees happily, reaching for Asahi and tugging them down. “Was I lost?”

Daichi chuckles. “Looks like you had a good time.”

“No, it was awful. They’re all the worst. I think Tendou was cheating,” Koushi complains, nuzzling into Asahi's side with a pout. “What are you doing here?”

“Kenma texted me,” Asahi explains, keeping their voice down. Koushi looks around, and everyone else except Kenma had fallen asleep at some point.

“You don’t have to be quiet. I don’t care if they get woken up, after this cruel, vicious targeting,” Koushi grumbles. “Help me up?”

Asahi winds an arm around Koushi’s waist, helping them to their feet, letting Koushi lean heavily against them.

“You ready to go?” Daichi asks. “The car’s outside.”

“Yes,” Koushi nods, stumbling slightly as they start to walk forward. “Take me home. And please, remind me to never, _ever_ do this again.”


End file.
